


Spider Twink

by Thunderfire69



Series: Spideyflash [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Getting Together, Group Chat Fic, Humour, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, MJ Is A Little Shit, MJ ships it, SpideyFlash - Freeform, Supreme Family, Tony is a protective dad, ironstrange parenting Peter Parker, ned is a little shit, spiderson, supreme family parenting peter parker, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Doctor Dad: I don’t know if this is better or worseIron Dad: me eitherMJ: What is going ON in this familyBest Boy Ned: This… is a family?Best Boy Ned: But Flash is here.The REAL Flash: your point?Peter Parker: Stop arguing pleaseIron Dad: If y’all don’t stop you’re all getting groundedThe REAL Flash: you can’t do that you’re not my dad-OR-The group chat fic with IronStrange and Spideyflash that no one asked for





	Spider Twink

_ Spider Twink added ‘Iron Dad’ to the group _

 

_ Spider Twink added ‘MJ’ to the group _

 

_ Spider Twink added ‘Best Boy Ned’ to the group _

 

_ Spider Twink added ‘Mr Doctor Strange’ to the group _

 

_ Spider Twink added ‘The REAL Flash’ to the group _

 

**Spider Twink:** Wait shit

 

**Spider Twink:** I didn’t mean to add Flash

 

**MJ:** Why do you even have Flash’s number?

 

**Spider Twink:** I honestly don’t know

 

_ Spider Twink set their nickname to ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

**Peter Parker:** Okay that’s better

 

**Iron Dad:** Kid what is this?

 

**Peter Parker:** A group chat, Mr Stark

 

**Mr Doctor Strange:** Why is this my nickname?

 

_ Mr Doctor Strange set their nickname to ‘Stephen Strange’ _

 

_ Iron Dad set ‘Stephen Strange’s’ nickname to ‘Hot Stuff’ _

 

**Peter Parker:** EW STOP

 

**The REAL Flash:** why am I here

 

**MJ:** I was just asking the same thing

 

**Hot Stuff:** Tony please let me change my nickname back

 

**Iron Dad:** haha no

 

_ Peter Parker set ‘Hot Stuff’s’ nickname to ‘Doctor Dad’ _

 

**Doctor Dad:** I don’t know if this is better or worse

 

**Iron Dad:** me either

 

**MJ:** What is going ON in this family

 

**Best Boy Ned:** This… is a family?

 

**Best Boy Ned:** But Flash is here.

 

**The REAL Flash:** your point?

 

**Peter Parker:** Stop arguing please

 

**Iron Dad:** If y’all don’t stop you’re all getting grounded

 

**The REAL Flash:** you can’t do that you’re not my dad

 

**MJ:** He’s Tony Stark, he can do what he wants.

 

**Doctor Dad:** Please don’t encourage him.

 

**Iron Dad:** that’s it MJ you’re adopted

 

_ The REAL Flash set ‘Peter Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Penis Parker’ _

 

**Doctor Dad:** should I be concerned?

 

**Best Boy Ned:** nah he’s just flirting

 

**The REAL Flash:** I am NOT flirting

 

**The REAL Flash:** I am completely and utterly straight

 

**MJ:** Who said you were flirting with Peter

 

**Best Boy Ned:** Exactly

 

**Doctor Dad:** aha I see the Jedi mind games going on here

 

**The REAL Flash:** I am NOT flirting with ANYBODY

 

**Iron Dad:** Did Stephen just say “Jedi mind games”?

 

**MJ:** As sure as Flash is flirting with Peter

 

**Penis Parker:** Please stop guys

 

**Best Boy Ned:** Yeah Peter doesn’t have to deal with the horrific idea that Flash might have a crush on him

 

**Penis Parker:** No I meant can Mr Stark and Mr Doctor Strange stop flirting in this wholesome group chat

 

**Doctor Dad:** ???

 

**Doctor Dad:** We’re not even flirting???

 

**Iron Dad:** oh

 

**Iron Dad:** I certainly was

 

**MJ:** gayyyyy

 

**Best Boy Ned:** So the idea that Flash might have a crush on you doesn't bother you at all Peter?

 

**Penis Parker:** Not particularly no

 

**Best Boy Ned:** Oh you know what this means…

 

**MJ:** Yep. Peter and Flash are totally fucking.

 

**Best Boy Ned:** I WAS GOING TO SAY MAKING OUT BUT URS IS BETTER

 

**Iron Dad:** Stop that’s my SON

 

**Penis Parker:** For the record we are NOT

 

**MJ:** Not what? Making out or fucking?

 

**Penis Parker:** EITHER. BOTH.

 

**Best Boy Ned:** So they’re definitely fucking then?

 

**Doctor Dad:** I cant believe I’m saying this but yes, Ned, they most definitely are

 

**Iron Dad:** Stephen that’s my SON

 

**The REAL Flash:** we are NOT

 

_ MJ set ‘Penis Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Flash’ _

 

_ MJ set ‘The REAL Flash’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Peter’ _

 

**Iron Dad:** MJ you’re unadopted

 

**Best Boy Ned:** Thank u for this MJ

 

_ Fucking Flash set their nickname as ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

_ MJ set ‘Peter Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Flash’ _

 

_ Fucking Flash set their nickname as ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

_ MJ set ‘Peter Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Flash’ _

 

_ Fucking Flash set their nickname as ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

**Fucking Peter:** just let it go MJ. we’re NOT fucking.

 

_ MJ set ‘Peter Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Flash’ _

 

_ Fucking Flash set their nickname as ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

_ MJ set ‘Peter Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Flash’ _

 

_ Fucking Flash set their nickname as ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

_ MJ set ‘Peter Parker’s’ nickname to ‘Fucking Flash’ _

 

**Fucking Flash:** Okay okay look if I explain why the idea doesn’t worry me then will you STOP changing my goddamn nickname

 

**MJ:** maybe

 

**Fucking Flash:** Okay.

 

**Iron Dad:** PLEASE change your nickname back Peter it’s bothering me

 

**Doctor Dad:** The genius has spoken

 

_ Fucking Flash set their nickname to ‘Peter Parker’ _

 

**Peter Parker:** Better?

 

**Iron Dad:** Much

 

**Fucking Peter:** please help how do I change my nickname

 

**Peter Parker:** hang on.

 

_ Peter Parker set ‘Fucking Peter’s’ nickname to ‘Homo #1’ _

 

**Homo #1:** this is NOT what I wanted

 

**Peter Parker:** this is NOT what I planned-

 

**Iron Dad:** anD I JUST GOTTA SAY

 

**Best Boy Ned:** I DO NOT UNDERSTAND

 

**MJ:** Peter ur avoiding it

 

**MJ:** you promised us an answer now u gotta provide it

 

**Homo #1:** tbh I agree so spill

 

**Peter Parker:** I don’t mind it because…

 

**MJ:** yes???

 

_ Peter Parker has left the chat _

 

**MJ:** DID HE JUST-

 

**Doctor Dad:** Yeah, he did

 

**Homo #1:** :(

 

**Best Boy Ned:** Flash your gay is showing

 

**Homo #1:** I’m not gay I’m just curious for what he was gonna say

 

**MJ:** oh no you don’t, Peter

 

_ MJ added ‘Spider Twink’ to the chat _

 

**Spider Twink:** Fuck.

 

**Iron Dad:** Peter. Do not say the fuck word.

 

**MJ:** Peter. Spill.

 

**Spider Twink:** OKAY OKAY

 

**Spider Twink:** But uh like to tell this story I just gotta

 

**Spider Twink:** Flashimspidermanokay

 

**Homo #1:** you’re WHAT

 

**Spider Twink:** So like I was out patrolling, saved Flash’s life, blah blah blah

 

**Spider Twink:** he told me about how he wanted to like, reform??? And, I quote, “stop bullying this cute kid at school, Peter”

 

**Homo #1:** shit u really ARE

 

**Spider Twink:** and uh I’ve kinda been low key crushing on him ever since?

 

**MJ:** I KNEW IT 

 

**Best Boy Ned:** Peter you useless gay

 

**Iron Dad:** Okay that was kind of sweet. You two should go on a date.

 

**Iron Dad:** But no fucking. Ever.

 

**Spider Twink:** u can’t tell me what to do ur not my real dad

 

_ Spider Twink has left the chat _

 

**Iron Dad:** Goddamnit.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Spideyflash, and I wanted to write a group chat/texting fic so I combined those ideas into one and boom here we go


End file.
